


Boyd’s Boy

by Notsalony



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bi!Boyd, Bi!Stiles, Blowjobs, Bottom!Stiles, Commands, Complete, Dom!Boyd, Dominati, Finished, Forced Nudity, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Control, One Shot, Orders, Other, Public Nudity, Ruined Date, Sex Slave, Slave Processing, Top!Boyd, enslavement, interracial, slave - Freeform, sub!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Boyd knows how much he has over Stiles, and he just wanted to see how far Stiles would go for what he wanted.  Little did he know it’d lead to him owning his boy and never having to worry where he’d get sex again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Randomly watching porn this came into my head.

“Nope, not enough. “Boyd kept a held of the keys as Stiles reached for them.   
  
“Come on man, have you seen the piece of shit jeep I drive?”   
  
“Have you seen the piece of shit bus I ride?” Boyd countered.   
  
“You… fine how much.” Stiles glared.   
  
“I don’t think you have enough for it now.” Boyd took the keys back with no effort.   
  
“BOYD!” Stiles hissed.   
  
“Tell you what.  Show up here at this address after school and I’ll give you the keys.”   
  
“I just have to show up at an address?”   
  
“Sure.” Boyd smirked.   
  
“What’s there?”   
  
“Show up and find out.” Boyd finished his meal and got up and left.   
  
“I…. HEY YOU TOOK MY MONEY!”   
  
“I know.” Boyd left the room.   
  
“Mother fucker.” Stiles cursed as he crossed his arms to pout.   
  


***

  
  
“I’m here.  What’s the big deal?” Stiles glared at Boyd.   
  
“Over there.” He pointed and Stiles turned and his jaw fell open.   
  
“No.”   
  
“Okay.” Boyd turned to leave.   
  
“Hey come on… that’s… you can’t… Boyd?!?!”   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“You can’t be serious….” He gestured at the center on the other side of the street.   
  
“I think it’s very serious.”   
  
“I want this for a date.”   
  
“I know.” Boyd smiled, facing a way from Stiles.  “And in a way I kind of want a date out of it too.” He turned and eyed Stiles up and down with a predatory gleam to his eyes.   
  
“Boyd….”   
  
“You want the keys or not.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“Not forever.”   
  
“What?”   
  
“I’m not asking for forever.”   
  
“H-how long?”   
  
“Two weeks?”   
  
“t-two weeks?!?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“You can make it two weeks can’t you?”   
  
“Yeah sure… but…”   
  
“Think about how it’ll look on your collage transcripts.”   
  
“Yeah… voluntarily enslaved for two weeks to pay for a date….” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“I’d word it as voluntarily enslaved to help the lower income youth…” Boyd smiled.   
  
“Fine.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“Let’s do this before I lose my nerve.” Stiles sighed as walked across the street to the processing and enslavement center that Boyd had picked, that happened to be in Boyd’s neighborhood.   
  
“How may I help you boys today?” A smiling young man wearing nothing but a silver collar greeted them.   
  
“I’m here to get him enslaved to pay off a debt.” Boyd gestured to Stiles.   
  
“How much he owe you?” The slave glanced Stiles up and down.   
  
“Hey I’m worth plenty.” He glared.   
  
“We’ll see… Terms?” He looked to Boyd.   
  
“Two weeks, full nudity, hormone booster, and I’ll dress him when I want him to wear something.” Stiles gaped at him.   
  
“Any augments?”   
  
“Naw.  I figure if we do this again I might think of something later.”   
  
“oh this is never happening again I can tell you _that_ right now.” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“If you’d like to undress and sit in the waiting room we’ll have an assessor out momentarily.”   
  
“U-undress?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Yes, all incoming meat is to be nude prior to inspection.”   
  
“Boyd…” Stiles looked worried.   
  
“You heard him, strip meat.”   
  
“fuck.” Stiles sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and handed it over to Boyd and then he seemed to pause toying with his jeans.   
  
“Problems?”   
  
“I’m not wearing anything under these…” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Oh I know.  It’s your free balling day.”   
  
“What?!?” Stiles looked up sharply.   
  
“Why do you think I suggested this right after school today.” Boyd smirked.   
  
“damn it.” Stiles sighed and dropped his shorts letting his impressively long soft cock come into view as he handed over his jeans.   
  
“Incoming meat sits on the floor.” The greeter smirked as he walked off.  Stiles glared but walked into the rather packed waiting room and sat on the floor beside Boyd who was filling out some paperwork.  Very quickly it became apparently to Stiles other than the greeter and a few random slaves here and there, most everyone here was Black or Hispanic.  He was amongst a very small number of white would be slaves.  He blushed as he realized several would be owners were looking at his cock.   
  
“Boyd…” Stiles said in a low whisper.   
  
“No.  You sit there and keep your hands off of it.” Boyd commented as he kept writing.   
  
“fine…” Stiles sighed, feeling embarrassed and exposed as he sat there naked and spread out before them.  The attention soon had Stiles hanging long and hard, his cock big enough that it lay on the floor.   
  
“Mr. Boyd?” A man walked out reading his clipboard.   
  
“Here.”   
  
“And this is?”   
  
“Stiles.” Boyd gestured to Stiles.   
  
“Pleasure to meet you both.  This way.” He guided them to a waiting room where there was a large dildo on the exam table.  Stiles blushed as the processer slid fingers into his ass and worked him open and loose; standing there quiet as he could be but giving Boyd a dirty look before he was slapped on the ass and directed to sit on the large dildo.  He winced as he slipped down and sat firmly on it.   
  
“So Stiles, how often do you play with that dick of yours?” The processor looked at Stiles, eyeing the sheer size of his hard cock.   
  
“Once or twice a day.” He blushed.   
  
“That where you want that?” He looked to Boyd.   
  
“I was thinking four or five times that much per day.”   
  
“Okay.” The guy typed something on a small tablet.  “And how often do you have anal sex?” He looked to Stiles.   
  
“This is the first thing in my ass.” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“You were unusually tight when I fingered you.” The guy nodded.  “I assume you don’t want to keep him virgin tight?”   
  
“No… is there anyway to get the total slut package still?”   
  
“Total slut…” He blinked at Boyd and looked to Stiles…. “How long is this enslavement for?”   
  
“Two weeks.” Stiles answered for Boyd, but he only got a placating look before the guy looked back to Boyd.   
  
“He’s right.” Boyd nodded.   
  
“And this is over a debt he owes you?” The guy kept glancing back to Stiles.   
  
“I want to buy time with a key he has in his possession for a date and he’s making me do this to pay him back.”   
  
“Y… you’re wanting… _that_ package … before his date?” The guy cleared his throat.   
  
“Yes.” Boyd smiled.   
  
“Right… and your sexuality Stiles?”   
  
“Bi.”   
  
“Really?” Boyd glanced at him.   
  
“Guys are hot.  Girls are hot.  I kind of like it all.” He shrugged.  “That a problem.”   
  
“Nope, so am I.”   
  
“Cool.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Right… so I’m assuming you don’t want any _adjustments_ made there?”   
  
“No.” Boyd shook his head.   
  
“And the hormone package you requested with the package…”   
  
“Still a major factor.”   
  
“Okay.  And you opted for the deferment payment?” He blinked.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“O-okay…” He walked over to Stiles and gave him a quick shot in his hip.   
  
“HEY!?”   
  
“It’s just a small sedative to help you relax.  Most people tense up when their collar is applied.”   
  
“Collar…?” Stiles was already starting to calm and relax.   
  
“Yes.” He walked over to some kind of vault looking thing in the wall and opened it to pick up a collar that had been programmed from his tablet.  He walked over and put it around Stiles’ neck before closing it.   
  
“Ow.” Stiles frowned.   
  
“The injections will get the hormone and chemical alterations started.”   
  
“Oh.” Stiles nodded, feeling sleepy.   
  
“Why don’t you lay back.”   
  
“But the dildo….”   
  
“It’ll hit your prostate better if you lay down.”   
  
“oh… you have a point…” Stiles nodded absently as he laid down on the exam chair, moaning as his prostate was being stimulated.   
  
“Let me turn it on.” Stiles frowned at that but shuddered as the dildo began to vibrate inside him.  His hands absently moving across his body as he lay there.  As the minutes ticked on, the chemicals in his system making him start to rise and lower his ass, fucking himself on the vibrator, and one hand going to stroke his big cock.   
  
“Fuck…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“You okay?” The processor looked at Stiles.   
  
“So horny… fuck…. I haven’t been this horny in forever…” He whined.   
  
“You’ll get used to it.” Boyd smirked, moving his chair so he could rub Stiles’ inner thigh, his fingers tracing up to just behind Stiles’ balls.   
  
“Oh fuck.. your hand feels so good…” Stiles moaned, stroking himself faster.   
  
“Glad you like it.” Boyd smirked, taking a hold of Stiles’ balls that seemed to have swollen slightly and kneading them as he watched Stiles jerk off.   
  
“So good…”   
  
“You want to cum for me don’t you Stiles?”   
  
“Yes…” Stiles whined jerking off faster.   
  
“Then cum for me Stiles.  Shoot your load.”   
  
“YES… “ Stiles arched up off the bed as he came, painting his chin in his own release as he writhed in the toy in his ass unable to focus on anything beyond how great this felt all over his being.   
  
“Good boy.”   
  
“You sure turning him into a complete slut was a good idea?” The processor looked at Stiles as he mewed happily, still fucking himself on the toy in his ass.   
  
“Oh yeah.  When I’m done with him, he’ll go on this date and tank it, only to end up in his best friend’s pants.  And when he’s so ashamed about doing that he’ll come to me and I’ll turn up the sluttiness to the point that he’ll put out for anything with a dick.  And at the end of the time… he’ll have fucked every guy he knows.  And he’ll beg to remain my slave so he never has to deal with being a freeman who’s been such a fucking slut.” Boyd smirked.   
  
“If you’re sure…”   
  
“Absolutely.” Boyd reached up and stroked Stiles’ lips.  “I’m going to have his lips wrapped around my cock before we even get out of the parking lot.” Boyd smiled.  “Do you want that Stiles?”   
  
“Huh?” Stiles looked up at him.   
  
“You want my dick in your mouth?”   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles nodded, his mind too hazy from the flood of hormones to know what he was even saying.   
  
“You want to wait till we’re in the car or do you want to do it right here?”   
  
‘Here’s good.” Stiles shrugged and rolled half on his side.  Boyd smiled and undid his jeans pulling his cock out into the open before pushing the flared tip to Stiles lips.  His tongue darting out and licking between Boyd’s swollen tip and his foreskin before taking him into his mouth.   
  
“FUCK…. His mouth is heaven… you should try this.”   
  
“I…”   
  
“He can fuck your mouth too right Stiles?”   
  
“Hure.” Stiles said around Boyd’s cock before pulling off and taking the processor’s cock into his mouth.  He sucked on it till he went back to Boyd’s cock and started working more of it down his throat.  He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing.  He knew what he liked in the porns he watched but he’d never had any practical experience in this area, in either giving or receiving.  But he seemed to have the gist of it down as Boyd began to feed him more of his cock and make him feel like he might choke on the sheer thickness of it as it filled his throat.  But Boyd would never let that happen.  He didn’t just spend the amount of money to get Stiles to be his sex slave to see him suffocate on his dick.  No he had much darker plans for Stiles.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes out of his sexual haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys kept asking for more.

Stiles slowly realized he was sitting in his jeep.  Well, not so much sitting as laying over the seats and sucking on something.  His mind slowly cleared more and he realized he was blowing Boyd.  Blushing he pulled back.   
  
“What the hell Boyd!” Stiles scrambled back, only just noticing he was completely naked and rock hard. “The fuck …”   
  
“Clam down.” The tone held something to it because instantly he felt himself calming down.   
  
“How’d you do that?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“Voice activated commands in the collar.” He reached out and touched the collar, tracing it around.   
  
“So you can chemically control my moods….”   
  
“Yep.” Boyd smirked.  “Did you enjoy me busting in your mouth?”   
  
“yeah…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“And the doc?”   
  
“You let the doctor cum in my mouth?!” Stiles shouted.   
  
“Calm down and answer me.”   
  
“yes.” Stiles sounded more subdued.  “Can I get dressed…”   
  
“No.”   
  
“But…”   
  
“You know what.  Not only can’t you get dressed, you’re physically unable to dress yourself until I say otherwise, and you’ll wear whatever the fuck I give you.” Boyd looked at Stiles who blushed.  “You understand?”   
  
“yeah.” Stiles blushed and looked down.   
  
“Jerk off.” Stiles hand went to his cock without really wanting to and began to stroke his cock.  He tried to take his hand away but couldn’t as he sat there jerking off.   
  
“I can’t stop….”   
  
“Good.” Boyd started driving and Stiles realized that he’d have had to have given Boyd his keys or he’d have had to have taken them from his pants.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.   
  
“Oh yeah.  I put the key on your key chain.” Boyd said as they drove over to Stiles’ house.   
  
“Thanks…” Stiles wasn’t sure what to say about all this.   
  
“I have some things to say about your date… but I’m not going to let you remember what I tell you to do on the date.”   
  
“Boyd…”   
  
“No.  You don’t get to know what is going to happen.  You’re just going to have to deal with it, and adapt as you try to spin the things coming out of your mouth and the things you do.”   
  
“why are you doing this?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“Because I like you.”   
  
“If you like me… then why…”   
  
“Because you don’t like me.  Not like that.”   
  
“Like… you… you want _me_?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“You’re a pretty sexy guy when you aren’t talking nonstop.” Boyd chuckled as he rested a hand on Stiles’ thigh.   
  
“Then why…”   
  
“Because you’ll never look at me like that.”   
  
“I could.”   
  
“No. You wouldn’t.” Boyd shook his head.   
  
“I…”   
  
“Tell the truth.”   
  
“I’m kind of all about Lydia and haven’t really noticed that there’s probably a couple guys who find me hot, and a few of them I’d bend over for.  I mean… have you SEEN Danny in the shower… god fuck…” Stiles moaned.  “And you’re not bad looking yourself.  The diabetes has left you with some body image issues, but you’re cute, and my fucking god, that cock felt good in my throat.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“You think I’m cute?” Boyd smiled.   
  
“Yeah.  I do.  I think you are handsome, and I love the way your smile lights up your whole face when you actually smile, and you don’t just give that  sarcastic lift to your mouth.”   
  
“I’m not that sarcastic.”   
  
“Please, you’re the only person remotely close to Jackson and I’s level of sarcastic sass.  I think Jackson’s even higher than I am, and I’m 95% sarcasm.”   
  
“That’s funny.” Boyd smiled softly and drove on till they finally parked in front of Stiles’ house.   
  
“Why are we here?”   
  
“You need to eat, keep your strength up, and I need to help program you before you date.” Boyd smirked, leering at Stiles.   
  
“Can I have a hint?”   
  
“No matter what I say about what I have planned for your date, you’ll remember none of it after a couple minutes.  Understood?”   
  
“Sure.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“I intend to make you tank the date for you and Scott so that you’ll end up feeling sorry, and blowing Scott.”   
  
“but we’re like brothers…”   
  
“And I think you’ll look hot with his cock down your throat.”   
  
“But Scott’s straight…”   
  
“And you’ll be persistent.”   
  
“But what if I can’t…”   
  
“Then you’ll do what it takes.” Boyd gave him a look and Stiles suddenly became very hopefully that Scott would be easy to seduce.  They parked in front of the house.   
  
“Aren’t you going to pull in?” Stiles frowned.   
  
“No.  You’re going to get out and walk the long way to your front door and wait, naked, hard and dripping precum all over the front step, as I walk up with your house keys.”   
  
“Boyd…” Stiles whined.   
  
“I like that noise.  It makes me want to be the first to fuck you.  But I want Scott to fuck you after you tank his date with Alison tonight, you’re going to spread your legs and let your best friend take your virginity, and you’re going to know he shoved that thick fucking Latino cock up your ass as hard and as fast as his body can.  And you’re going to cum so fucking hard that you adore the idea of letting him, me, anyone I put your ass in front of, to fuck you hard and often, and bareback because you don’t need a condom.”   
  
“Damn it.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I hear you, I understand you.  I know you’re talking about the date, and I know it’s going to be bad… and I’m not going to love it… but after a bit all I hear is this blankness while your lips are moving.  And it’s fucking frustrating.” Stiles glared.   
  
“Well, think of it like this.” Boyd pulled Stiles in and kissed him fiercely before pulling back.  “Once it’s over, I’m going to own your ass.”   
  
“fuck…” Stiles was still jerking off.   
  
“You can stop that for now.  You’re going to make a mess.  But no cumming till I tell you to.” Boyd smirked.   
  
“You’re evil.”   
  
“No.  I’m in charge.”


	3. Prepping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd gets Stiles ready for his hot date.

“I think I want you to sit over there and jerk off while I go through your clothes.”   
  
“So I get to wear something tonight?” Stiles looked hopeful, well aware that as he sat down that he’d expected that he’d be spending tonight naked.   
  
“Absolutely.  You’ve waited since kindergarten to get this date, and I’m not going to give you a golden ticket to acing this.”   
  
“Sending me naked aces it…?” Stiles looked down at his body with a skeptical, if overly critical, eye.   
  
“You show up naked, hard, dripping, wearing that collar.  No way Lydia doesn’t know what that means.  And she’d take pity on you.  And she’d probably even date you once she figured out that you got enslaved to pay for the date with her because you wanted to make this that special.  Yeah, golden ticket.”   
  
“is it too late to ask to go naked?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“You’ll be wearing clothes.” Boyd gave him a dry look.   
  
“It was worth a shot.” Stiles shrugged, his hands still on his cock edging himself and he frowned as that came to mind.   When was the last time he’d cum?  He’d never edged this much in his life and here he was doing it in his bedroom with a command performance for someone else?  He should have blown on the front door, why hadn’t he?   
  
“The collar keeps you from cumming.” Boyd looked over his shoulder.   
  
“HOW?!” Stiles flailed.   
  
“I told you not to cum till I told you to.  You don’t have permission, you know that and so does the collar.”   
  
“That’s cheating.”   
  
“That’s life.”   
  
“Still sucks.”   
  
“And by the end of tonight, so will you.” Boyd grinned.   
  
“What do you mean by that?”   
  
“Ah, the fun of not having context.  I’m talking about your date.”   
  
“Damn it.” Stiles hated the way things pertaining to the date drifted away as if lost to an eternal fog.  “When do I get to remember anything you’ve told me?” Stiles gave him a pointed glare.   
  
“Tell you what, when you get back from your date, tomorrow morning, in the same clothes you went out in tonight, with the taste of Scott McCall on your lips, and his loads leaking out of your tight ass, then you’ll remember everything I’ve told you.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded.  “I don’t like how that faded in the middle but I’m assuming I’ll know when I get there.”   
  
“Yeah, you’ll know.” Boyd smirked as he began laying out the clothes on the chair.  A conspicuous lack of underwear captures Stiles’ attention.   
  
“Uh…”   
  
“No underwear.  Ever.” Boyd walked over and grasped around Stiles’ cock and balls, feeling him still jerking off.   
  
“right…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Besides… this is going to stay hard for the duration of your enslavement.  So might as well give yourself some room to breath down there.” Boyd smirked.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles whimpered.   
  
“Tell you what… you can pick.  You can suck my cock, and you can go to your date without one of the more destructive commands.”   
  
“Or?”   
  
“Or, you can cum right now, but I’m going to nuke any chance you have at ever getting Lydia.”   
  
“Is there … perhaps…a  middle ground… where I suck your cock, and get to cum?” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Maybe.  Depends on what you’re willing to give up.”   
  
“G-give up?”   
  
“Maybe no pants for your date?” Boyd grinned.   
  
“You swear you’ll leave my date open enough that I might have a shot at her later?” Stiles licked his lips.   
  
“I swear there will be a shot.” Boyd shrugged.   
  
“okay.  I’ll suck your cock.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Good choice.” Boyd smirked, undoing his jeans and sitting down on Stiles’ bed he pulled himself out of his boxers and began to toy with himself.  “I want a long slow lazy blow job, lots of tongue, and pay attention to my balls.  If I like what you do, I might make some new orders for the date.”   
  
“yes… sir.” Stiles bit his lip as he knelt down and licked along the weeping tip of Boyd’s cock, lavishing it with his tongue as he looked up the long line of Body’s being to his face, gauging how he might be enjoying this presentation.  But ultimately he was pretty sure he wouldn’t know till he was falling into his bed tomorrow if this had been worth it.


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can Stiles tank this date, let me count the ways…

His clothing itched.

He was already nervous enough knowing Boyd had programmed something into him, why did he have to be itchy while it happened?  He kept fidgeting, trying to find a place where the clothes didn’t make his skin crawl to have the on him.  He kept low key scratching too.

He was too hot.

Seriously, why did it feel like the whole room was in the upper 90’s?  They were in a ice rink and it was freezing and all Stiles could think about was taking his clothes off and laying out on the ice to cool off.  Maybe just his shirt… but fuck he felt like he was almost burning up in his clothes.  Too much time spent naked maybe?  He shouldn’t have adapted to that quickly… should he?

He wasn’t wearing underwear.

Why the fuck hadn’t Boyd given him anything to wear under these clothes?  Wait… wasn’t he just complaining about too much clothing?  Now he didn’t have enough?  Which was the program and which was his own natural needs and wants.  Stiles wasn’t remotely sure anymore.

He was hard as a fucking rock.

He’d not gotten to cum in a while and he had a suspicion that that coupled with Boyd’s smirk had kept him perpetually hard and wet just enough to make standing awkward but make sitting humiliating.  Either his cock was pointed straight up and making an obscene tent in his pants, or a noticeable lump down his leg. And the slightest breeze on his crotch made him feel like he was having a full body orgasm.

He was wearing… this.

This consisting of a jersey material pair of shorts that did nothing to hide the details of his cock except keep everyone from seeing all of his cock.  Alison kept blushing and giving him glances at it.  Lydia kept giving him an inscrutable look.  Scott kept looking at him like he’d lost his mind.  And the shirt… the shirt was obnoxious to say the least, and it hid his collar, which was the reason Boyd had chosen it.  He couldn’t realize that the color scheme offended Lydia.  Could he?

He was clumsy.

Okay he was always spastic, but he’d poured soda on Lydia, nacho’s on Alison, he’d tripped and took Scott down with him.  Not that Scott was in any way, shape, or form in the least capable of staying up right on his own on the ice.  But Stiles was falling all over himself.  He even spilled his second drink on Scott and second nachos on Lydia.  They’d decided he had to sit on his hands then.

He couldn’t stop over sharing.

He’d told them about his masturbation habits.  His curiosity about dildos.  Asking if there was a trick to picking out a good vibrator.  Asked about their sexual habits.  He’d asked if anyone else got horny in the afternoon and had to do something about it in the boy’s room or where ever.  He just kept asking random things and he couldn’t help himself.  He was relatively sure that this was a programmed response.  At least he hoped it was.

In all the date was saved by Lydia having a nervous breakdown screaming about something she saw in the ice.  Alison took her home and Stiles took Scott home.  He didn’t need to be a werewolf to smell the anger and rancor pouring off of Scott.  He owed it to him to make this up.

“hey… sorry.” Stiles blushed as he drove.

“Dude what was that?!”

“I can’t explain.” He blinked, that wasn’t what he meant to say.  “Maybe it’s for the best.” He’d not said that either.  “I mean… clearly I’m not ready for this.”

“I guess.” Scott sighed.  “I’m ready for Alison.”

“Are you?”

“yeah…” Scott blushed.

“Someone’s horny?” He chuckled.  Why was he teasing Scott about his erection?

“yeah…” Scott looked away.

“Sorry to cock block you.”

“you didn’t…. I… I didn’t expect.” Scott blushed.  “I mean it was an early date, sex wasn’t on the table.”

“maybe it could be?”

“Dude, don’t be like that.”

“Wha… oh no, I wasn’t talking about her.”

“Then…”

“I was talking about me.”

“Lydia was not going to sleep with you.”

“No… I meant I could put out.”

“You’d have offered to sex her up?”

“to sex you up., you jack ass.” Stiles sighed and then the car went conversation died down.

“you’re not serious…”

“I am.”

“Stiles…”

“You’re horny, I’m horny…”

“How would we even…”

“Well I have lube… and we’d just need to get you some condoms.”

“you’d… you’d bottom?” Scott looked shocked.

“Sure, I cock blocked you, might as well put out.” Stiles shrugged.  “What do you think Scotty?”

“I suppose let’s get some condoms?”


	5. Someone’s getting Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott will have his pole smoked so help me god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is NOT done yet. I am still doing bi-weekly updates.

“Uh….” Scott stood in front of the boxes of condoms.   
  
“What size?” Stiles was looking at them both.   
  
“it feels weird to tell you that…” Scott mumbled.   
  
“Listen… if you’re okay with it…” Stiles looked around and lowered his voice to wolf ears only voice.  “I’m good bare backing.  I’ve not got anything… and you can’t catch anything because of the whole wolfiness… but also… since I’m sort of going to see your dick when it goes into me… so knowing how big you are isn’t really a problem, because I’m a sure thing either way.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“seriously?” Scott blushed.   
  
“yeah.” Stiles nodded, biting his lip.   
  
“and… if I want to… do something….”   
  
“What?” Stiles looked up.   
  
“maybe on the roof…” Scott blushed.   
  
“you… want to … on the roof?” Stiles blushed and felt himself throb.  “yes.” He nodded.   
  
“okay…” Scott turned and picked up a bottle of the lube he wanted, heading towards the checkout lane.   
  
“You guys find everything you need?” The clerk looked at the lube.   
  
“Yeah.  We’ve decided to try bare backing this time.  We’re both clean and sure of it.  So… why not.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“Brave move.  Who’s topping?” The clerk looked between them.   
  
“Oh that’s totally him.” Stiles pointed to Scott.  “I was a bit of a dick and I figured it was only fair if I put out since I sort of cock blocked him tonight.”   
  
“Solid move my man.”   
  
“Thanks.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“stiles…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Eh, have pride in going after what you want.” The clerk nodded, Scott started to dig out his money.   
  
“Oh totally on me.” Stiles pulled his wallet out and dropped it.   
  
“Woah…” The clerk stopped him and pulled Stiles’ shirt away to show what he’d caught a sight of.  “How long…?”   
  
“Today.” Stiles blinked at him.   
  
“He know?”   
  
“Know what?” Scott frowned.   
  
“Nope.” Stiles shook his head.   
  
“So he’s not…”   
  
“No.”   
  
“Who?”   
  
“I’m not allowed to tell that till tomorrow.” Stiles blinked.   
  
“K, I’m curious about this.  This a program?” The clerk waved the bottle of lube.   
  
“Yep.  But I’ve thought about it a lot and I’m okay with this.”   
  
“K.  You care if he’s good with this?”   
  
“I have my orders.” Stiles went blank.   
  
“Stiles…?” Scott frowned.   
  
“It’s okay Scotty.”   
  
“Tell you what… you allowed to tell him?”   
  
“I’m not not allowed.”   
  
“You set to follow orders?”   
  
“Yes.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Tell him before you pay for the lube, because while you gave up your consent, he needs to be informed.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles shrugged and turned to Scott, pulling his shirt up over his head to display his collar better.  “I’ve been enslaved for the duration of the weekend to pay for the date tonight, I didn’t think it’d be so bad, and so far it’s not been anything I didn’t really want, other than really REALLY wanting to cum, and being painfully hard for hours.  But I’ve been programmed by my owner to put out like a slutty two dollar whore on pay day in a one whore town.  I’ve thought about you before when I jerked off.  Hell I’ve thought a lot about that time when we were younger and we jerked off under the blankets at that sleep over.  So it’s not against my will.  I just… wouldn’t have tanked the date and made a move on you.   Not without this and the program it’s running right now.”  Stiles tapped it.  “So tonight I’m you’re whore.  I’ll do whatever you want, be anything you want.  I’ll make your wildest fantasies come true.  You want me to bend over naked in the middle of the street and let you fuck my brains out, I’m game.  You want quiet blow job somewhere… I’ll polish your knob with all my heart.”  Stiles walked up close to Scott and put his hands on Scott’s shoulders.   
  
“I’m yours.  And tomorrow I’ll remember all this and know what I was ordered and what could have been and all that, but that’s tomorrow.  For tonight, I belong to you.”   
  
“H-how did you…?” Scott glanced at the clerk.   
  
“Saw the collar, I get slaves in here once in a while, I know the signs.  And when he said you didn’t know I knew you weren’t his owner.  So that means whoever does own him, wants him to get his ass pounded by you.”   
  
“god…” Scott bit his lip.   
  
“I know you Scotty, this is probably making you rethink this whole thing.”   
  
“Stiles…”   
  
“Do you want this.  No programming, pure truth, do you want Scott to fuck you?” The clerk asked directly.   
  
“Yes.  More than almost anything.  I’d love to sleep with Lydia or Boyd, but I’d love to get fucked by Scott, and if he’d let me I’d love to get up inside him too, I’m a horny teenaged boy and have you SEEN his ass?” Stiles gestured.   
  
“He’s giving willing consent.” The clerk shrugged, holding the lube.   
  
“Pay the man for the lube.” Stiles nodded and paid before walking out with Scott.   
  
“Say something?” Stiles bit his lip.   
  
“You have to follow my orders?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Strip.”   
  
“Okay…” Stiles stripped off his pants, the only thing he had on since he hadn’t bothered to put his shirt back on in the store.  Shortly he was standing there hard and bobbing in the wind as he faced Scott.   
  
“You’re staying naked for the rest of tonight.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
“When’s the last time you came?”   
  
“After the slave processing center…”   
  
“If you feel like cumming while I’m fucking you, cum.”   
  
“Absofuckinglutley.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Drive me home.  I want to get my dick in your throat.” Scott’s eyes glowed amber as he looked Stiles over.   
  
“Can do.” Stiles scrambled into the car and started it up.  Scott got in and put the lube between them.   
  
“And Stiles.”   
  
“Yeah…?”   
  
“When you’re sucking my cock, I want you to finger yourself.  Because I want you lubed and open for me when I fuck into you in one smooth go.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles tightened his grip on the wheel as he drove to Scott’s house and parked out front.  Stiles started to get out of the car.   
  
“Leave your clothes in the car.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded and walked up to the house, his ass making Scott’s cock lurch as he watched him walk.  He soon followed and opened the door for him, the pair of them walking up to Scott’s room and he opened his bedroom window, climbing out and up to the roof.  Stiles had to have a helping hand to get up, the lack of shoes making it hard to get the grip and leverage he needed.  Scott looked up at the night’s sky above them.   
  
“It’s something I’ve thought about since I turned… doing it out in the woods or outside.  I sneak up here to jerk off sometimes.” Scott blushed.   
  
“We can do it in the woods if you want.” Stiles put his hand on Scott’s thigh.   
  
“Maybe later… I need in your mouth.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles started to undo Scott’s jeans.   
  
“I’m going to go pretty soon…” Scott blushed.   
  
“Not a problem.”   
  
“I’ll… I’ll be able to go a couple times really quick.”   
  
“Werewolf thing?”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
“Cool.  Just means I get to have more of you more often.” Stiles undid Scott’s jeans, helping him slip out of them before laying them beside Scott.  His best friend just in his shocks, shirt and boxer briefs.  Stiles moved between Scott’s thighs and began to messaging his way up to Scott’s tented crotch and took a hold of him through the material.  “I’m going to take these off… you okay with that?”   
  
“Yeah.” Scott nodded, biting his lip as Stiles pealed the material off of him revealing naked flesh underneath.  Stiles leaned in and captured the wet tip of Scott’s cock in his mouth and began to tease the glands with his tongue before taking the boxer briefs off of Scott and laying them on his boxers, his lips never leaving where he had them around Scott.  He looked up at Scott, watching those amber eyes glow as Scott reached down to card his hand through Stiles’ short hair for a moment before he laid back and looked up at the stars.  Bottomless and being blown, he was captivated by nature, a ploy to hold out as long as he could, and Stiles smiled around him before he began to hum.   
  
“FUCK!”   
  
Scott didn’t last near as long as he wanted.


	6. Boys and Blow jobs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll notice I now have a chapter number. I wrote out the plot line for this while I took that week off and now this will end with chapter 12.

“FUCK!” Scott came, naked and gripping Stiles’ head as he came for the third time down his best friend’s throat.  His thighs next to Stiles’ ears as he clung to Stiles’ skull for dear life, and Scott slowly relaxed as he laid back.  “Fuck…”   
  
“Someone likes what I can do with my mouth.” Stiles said before licking up and down Scott’s cock as he cleaned him before he nuzzled in to slowly lick on Scott’s balls.   
  
“I’d never… I’ve never… that…”   
  
“Your first time?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Good?”   
  
“YES!” Scott nodded emphatically.   
  
“Good.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“I can’t imagine how I’ll survive fucking you.” Scott wondered aloud.   
  
“You’ll love it.”   
  
“but I’ve never… you know…” Scott blushed.   
  
“It’s okay.” Stiles kissed his nuts slowly.   
  
“really?”   
  
“Yeah.  I trust you. And you’ll figure it out pretty quickly.”   
  
“You think.”   
  
“I know.”   
  
“I don’t.” Scott sighed.   
  
“Do you want me to fuck myself on you?”   
  
“in a bit.” Scott panted, trying to catch his breath. “I’m just trying to … understand everything.” Scott blushed.   
  
“Mind if I play through down here?”   
  
“uh…”   
  
“Right here.” Stiles tapped Scott’s hole.   
  
“you want to fuck me…?” Scott blushed.   
  
“Yes but not right now.  I just want to make you feel good.  You get to fuck me first.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at his friend.   
  
“oh… uh… okay?” Scott flushed as Stiles nodded and simply ducked his head down, his mouth going low till Scott’s balls rested on the bridge of Stiles’ nose and Stiles gave an experimental lick of Scott’s ass.  “Fuck….” Scott writhed; he’d never imagined that this was a thing, let alone that it could feel good.  But as Stiles ate him out and opened him up he was beginning to understand that there was a great deal of things he wasn’t aware of.  As fingers found his opening and brought him with a moaning near growl, Scott looked down at Stiles with amber eyes that showed how much power was coursing through him.  “You open?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“Lubed?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
“You still want this…?” Scott searched Stiles’ eyes.   
  
“Yes.” Stiles kissed Scott’s hand before being led to sit himself down on Scott’s lap, facing him so that his hard cock was pointed straight at Scott as he began to fuck up into Stiles.  Their bodies meeting as the flesh smacked against each other.  Their hearing consumed by the sound of flesh against flesh before they came, Stiles hands free as he moaned wordlessly atop Scot, and Scott because he’d not been prepared for the tight warmth of Stiles’ ass.  But that would be the first of many positions they’d try and test there on the roof above Scott’s bedroom.  At one point cuddling with Scott curled around Stiles as the big spoon.  Ultimately Stiles woke up in the morning, still naked and hard in just his collar in Scott’s bed.  The morning coming with clarity and a desire to go home to remember everything, he stood on shaky legs and turned as the covers slipped down Scott’s bare ass revealing the thick load of Stiles’ cum dripping form Scott’s ass.   
  
“fuck…” Stiles moaned as he looked at Scott.   
  
“Stiles…” Scott said, and Stiles looked up at where Scott’s eyes were glowing.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Don’t get dressed today.”   
  
“Okay Scotty.” Stiles smiled and leaned in and kissed Scott.   
  
“We still good?”   
  
“Great.  I’ll call you later, okay?”   
  
“okay.” Scott smiled before nestling down into his bed again.  Stiles stood and watched him for a while before walking, more sneaking, out the front door in broad day light as he got into his jeep and drove off, trying not to wake Melissa up as he drove off.


	7. House Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets home and things pick up.

Stiles was sitting n his car panting. He was rock fucking hard and dripping. Just thinking about everything that happened last night, and now he had to go up to his room and remember what ever he’d forgotten.  He looked up at his bedroom window and he wondered if it was worth it.  But he was already standing outside the car and heading in the house.  He eased the door open and closed hoping he’d missed his dad and he was either already in bed or already gone.   
  
“Morning.” Shit.  Stiles hunched his shoulders.  “Dress code getting lax without me knowing?”   
  
“I had a date…” Stiles tried to relax.   
  
“With?” The Sheriff arched his brow.   
  
“Double date with Lydia, Alison and Scotty.” Stiles went and got himself a cup of coffee.   
  
“Well it’s kind of clear you got lucky.” He crossed his arms.  “And unless Lydia or Alison are boys…I’m going to bet it was with Scott.”   
  
“Why would you…” His dad turned him around and spread his cheeks to reveal his leaking hole.  “oh…” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Did you enjoy it?”   
  
“Yes.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“And the slave collar?” He touched it.   
  
“That’s not Scott.”   
  
“And not Scott got a name?”   
  
“Yes but I’m not supposed to use his name till after I remember who he is.”   
  
“What?” His dad looked concerned.   
  
“He’s programmed me with some stuff, and one of it is not to remember him or the programming till I go up to my room and I call him.  So theoretically I have his phone number.  After that I’ll remember.  But this is only temporary.”   
  
“Temporary…?”   
  
“I had to pay for the date before hand and this is what I did to pay for the date.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“Uh huh…” Noah nodded.  “Better than my day. I once enslaved myself for a weekend to meet a girl.”   
  
“How’d that work out?” Stiles smiled.   
  
“You’ve met _Uncle_ Ted.” Noah smirked.   
  
“You and Uncle Ted?” Stiles gaped.   
  
“Yep.  He was the first guy to fuck me.  And he bought me for that weekend. We dated for a few months.  But I met your mom and he realized that I was head over heels for her…” He gave a sad smile.  “So he stepped aside and told me to go get’er.  We eventually ended up together and you know the rest.”   
  
“But you and Uncle Ted go away for those three month fishing trips….”   
  
“And we never take fishing poles but always come back with a cooler full of fish.” Noah smirked and Stiles’ eyes went wide as he realized what that meant.  “I’m shocked you hadn’t put two and two together before now.”   
  
“I don’t think I really thought about it.  Hell I’m not sure I thought about you and sex in the same thought ever.”   
  
“Well, if we’re going to be… _this_...” He gestured to Stiles completely naked and still hard.  “Then I think we need to set some ground rules.  And I’ll have to call Ted and see if he wants to make this something more regular.” Noah smiled.   
  
“I’d be good with more Ted.  He’d back me up on you eating healthy.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“And I’d be good with a sit down meal with Scott and not Scott.” Noah tapped the collar.   
  
“I’ll see what I can do.  I don’t know if Scott will ever want to… _last night_ … again… but who knows.” Stiles smiled.   
  
“So did he… _catch_ too?” Noah smiled around his coffee.   
  
“Oh yeah.  We… tried a lot of new stuff… and both of us were the top.  Stupid werewolf healing is the only reason he’s not walking with a limp today.” Stiles grumbled.   
  
“So you’re still human too?” Noah sounded too hopeful.   
  
“I like being human.  I mean, don’t get me wrong, the near zero refractory period, the healing, and the strength and speed are neat, but I like being human.” Stiles shrugged.   
  
“I’m just glad you maybe found someone.” Noah smiled softly.   
  
“Yeah.  This I think I have today and tomorrow left on.” Stiles tapped the collar.  “After that… maybe Scotty and I start dating.  I mean… the noises he made when I had him so deep in my throat….”   
  
“And that’s enough sharing.” Noah put his fingers to his son’s lips.  “Go get dressed.”   
  
“Can’t.  Direct order from Scotty not to wear clothes today.” Stiles blushed.   
  
“Likes showing off his handy work.  Okay.  But don’t forget you have chores.”   
  
“I won’t sir.”   
  
“Good boy.  Now go up and call your _not Scott_ and I’ll make breakfast.”   
  
“You’re not heading in to work?”   
  
“Nope.  I’m going to stick around to meet this guy and then we’re going to set some ground rules between him and myself.”   
  
“yes sir.” Stiles blushed and headed up stairs, going up to his room and as he closed the door it came flooding back.  The Slave processing center, the sex, the masturbating, the orders to humiliate himself and ruin his date with Lydia and Scott’s date so Scott would be horned up to fuck him.  And everything else Boyd had said around him.  He was standing there facing all those emotions when he walked over to his bed and sat down, holding his cell phone in his hand.   
  
Holy shit.   
  
He wasn’t sure what to make of any of this, but he dialed Boyd’s number and waited.   
  
“Morning.”   
  
“Can I jerk off now?” Stiles sighed.   
  
“You’re that horny?”   
  
“yes.”   
  
“Then take it out and play with it.”   
  
“Not wearing anything.” Stiles sighed heavily as he laid back on his bed.   
  
“How’d that happen?”   
  
“Scott ordered me not to wear clothes today before I left his bedroom.”   
  
“I like his attitude.  Tell me what happened.” Stiles went into details, telling Boyd everything as he jerked off, he came a couple times but he told him everything.  He moaned and worked himself over before he finished and lay there limply holding the phone.   
  
“He let you fuck him?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“How was it?” Boyd’s voice breathy.   
  
“He’s so fucking tight…” Stiles panted.   
  
“I might just have to get me a piece of that…” Boyd chuckled.   
  
“Well I’m not sure he likes guys like that…”   
  
“He likes you well enough.”   
  
“Yeah… but I don’t know if that’s happening again.” Stiles felt a little let down.   
  
“How do you feel about that?”   
  
“Sad.  I… I like him.”   
  
“You want to date him?”   
  
“Yeah.” Stiles sighed.   
  
“Sounds like you should try.”   
  
“T-try?”   
  
“To date him.”   
  
“You’re okay with that?” Stiles sat up in bed, his seed sliding down his chest.   
  
“Oh I’m okay with it.  But I want to watch or better join in.” Stiles felt his face heat up.   
  
“Dad wants to meet with both of you…”   
  
“Your dad knows you’re enslaved?”   
  
“Yeah….” Stiles blushed as he looked down.   
  
“Does he know I did it?”   
  
“No.  I told him I had to come up here to remember your name.”   
  
“I’ll get ready to come over there to spend the day with my slutty slave.  You call Scott and get him there.  Talk him into sharing.”   
  
“No restrictions?”   
  
“I don’t want Scott to know I’m your master till he walks in over there.”   
  
“Okay.” Stiles nodded.   
  
“See you soon.” And the line was dead.   
  
“Hey dad!” Stiles called down the steps.   
  
“Yeah sport?” Noah looked up the stairs.   
  
“Boyd’s on his way.”   
  
“Okay.” Noah nodded, happy to know the name of his son’s master before he went back to breakfast and paused. “He’s… not… you know…”   
  
“Naw he’s human.”   
  
“Okay.” Noah nodded and went back to what he was doing.   
  
“Now for the tough part…” Stiles hit speed dial one.   
  
“stiles?” Scott sounded groggy.   
  
“Hey sun shine.”   
  
“You make it home okay?”   
  
“Yeah.  Dad had a talk about the nudity.  He wants to have a talk to you about the sex.”   
  
“shit.”   
  
“Nothing bad.  He’s kind of super supportive.”   
  
“Really?” Scott moved around.   
  
“Yeah.  Apparently he’s bi too and been sleeping with Uncle Ted since collage.”   
  
“Fuck.”   
  
“So… he wants a sit down meal with you, me, and master.”   
  
“You still can’t say his name?” Scott sighed.   
  
“He wants it to be a surprise till you get here.”   
  
“Okay.  I’m on my way.” Scott stood up on his end.   
  
“Also he wants to watch.” Stiles said quickly.   
  
“I’m sorry, what?”   
  
“He wants to watch us fuck… and maybe fuck both of us…”   
  
“Stiles!?!”   
  
“I don’t even know if you want to be with me… but I told him how I feel about you and how the thought of not being with you hurts and he thinks I should try to at least date you but he also thinks we should … together… the three of us… and I don’t know what you want.” He sighed again.   
  
“I want you.” Stiles felt his body shiver at that small phrase.   
  
“you do?”   
  
“I loved last night.  I loved being in you.  I loved having you in me.  I want to do that all again.”   
  
“y-you do?” Stiles was holding his breathe now.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“Get your wolfy ass over here I need do very sexy things to it.”   
  
“Very sexy things?” Scott was smiling.   
  
“Yes. Now hush and get over here.”   
  
“Have to at least get dressed first.”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because, a I’m not a slave, b I have to ride a bike, and c I’m still self conscious about my body.”   
  
“You have a great body.”   
  
“And one day I’ll believe that.” Stiles felt a pang of wanting to protect Scott suddenly wash over him.  “Anyways, I’ll dress light and be over soon.”   
  
“Okay.  Dad’s making breakfast.”   
  
“Sweet!”   
  
“I cook for you all the time.” Stiles huffed.   
  
“Yeah, but your dad goes heavy on the meats…”   
  
“I know.” Stiles narrowed his eyes.   
  
“See you in a bit.”   
  
“See you in a bit.” The line went dead and Stiles sighed, stepping out into the hall.  “Scott’s on his way.  I’m going to take a shower, I need to clean up.” He got an affirmative from his dad and went to shower.


End file.
